


Something different.

by hisalisami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Modern AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something different.

"Korra, this place looks packed."

"Don't worry, I got this."

Korra walked up to the bouncer and used hand gestures a bit too much for the mans liking.

The bouncer looked frustrated at Korra's boastful and loud attitude. After a few loud and annoying moments later, two security guards picked Korra up from the forearms.

She was squirming and kicking, she was also yelling out something that seemed to be an unfinished sentance.

"--And shove it up your--!"

Yikes.

Korra was dragged to the back door, and pushed out. Asami sighed and walked towards the two men, tapping on their shoulders.

"Can I get Korra back, please?"

"Pardon me?"

"My girlfriend--...Korra?"

The two men looked confused.

"The girl that you dragged out a few minutes ago?"

"Oh? She's out back,"

Asami nodded and muttered out a 'thank you' and saw Korra sitting on the floor, mumbling out cuss words.

"Hey," Korra looked up to see Asami holding out her hand.

"Just because we can't get in doesn't mean we can't still listen to the music."

Korra smiled sweetly and took Asami's hand. She snaked her hands around Asami's waist, Asami grabbed onto Korra's shoulders and rested her head on it.

The music played from the inside of the club, making a fair amount of noise, just enough for the two to hear it.

"This is actually my favorite song," Korra mumbled into Asami's long, shiny black hair.

Asami smiled and took a deep breath, curling her fingers into Korra's hair.

"Your hair smells pretty good, by the way."

Asami pulled away with a grin on her face, Korra's hands still on her waist.

"Its the shampoo I use"

"I use the same shampoo too but..."

Korra quirked he eyebrow up, and began to speak again.  
"You smell way better than I do."

"Kinda like my cars air freshener?"

Asami and Korra laughed loudly, as Korra leaned in to kiss Asami on the lips.

It was only a slight peck, but it made Korra blush deeply.

Asami rested her head on Korras shoulder again, closing her eyes and just feeling her body, smelling her scent. 

 

"You should eat more." Korra lightly pinched at Asami's waist.

"It looks good on you." Korra muttered, nuzzling her head into the crook of Asami's neck.

"Korra, i'm glad you're here."

"Im your girlfriend, i'm glad to be here."

And for the rest of the night, they stayed like that, swaying to the beat, mumbling a few lyrics here and there. 

They had their ups and downs, they laughed, they cried. But in the end, they love each other, they love being together.

And it made them both happy to wake up to each other.

Every.  
Single.  
Morning.


End file.
